


Is That Really What You Think?

by pulledbythestars17



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Birthday Presents, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Stevie is Meantioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulledbythestars17/pseuds/pulledbythestars17
Summary: Misty had wanted to keep her birthday under wraps, out of everyones spotlight and simply pretend the day didn't happen. When one of the academy's students finds out that plan quickly failed. Cordelia wants to do something for our young swamp witch, and knows just the thing to make her smile. Too bad she'd never love her quite as much as she does her gift, or would she?





	Is That Really What You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my editing pal who helped me with this piece. K.C., you rock.

Misty walked into the greenhouse, instantly soothed by the green life around her. As she filed further into the room, the plant life surrounding her seemed to grow instantaneously in joy of her return, wrapping around her wrists as she passed by. Humming Rhiannon as she let the foliage slip through her fingertips, she found herself utterly alone, and thanked whatever God's above for a moment of solace.  Misty had wanted to remain in the background here at Miss Robichaux's Academy-though when she had been deemed the supposed next supreme at her first entrances here, that kind of took to the back burner. 

It's been over a year since their attempts at the Seven Wonders, a year since she had been drug from her own personal hell by Miss Cordelia's will at the last moment. Most of the girls claimed Cordelia's Supreme powers as the power with which she returned Misty, that she simply had enough energy within that moment to pull her from even the furthest depths of hell. And Misty kept it that way. That kept her out of the rest of the running for supreme, and the knowledge that it was Cordelia's whispers, the soft voices in her ear in her last minutes that brought her back into focus to find her way home, her complete secret from the rest of the girls and Miss Cordelia herself. Misty knew her feelings for the witch ran deep, and after all this time, she was sure the Supreme herself knew too. After all, she knew more than anyone the true limits of a Supreme's powers, and bringing Misty back wasn't her doing. But Misty wasn't the Supreme, she'd never wanted that, and Cordelia's rising made that even more clear to everyone at the academy. 

Since then, the academy had been flourishing. The halls we're full of young witches eager to learn and better their craft, eager to protect their Coven and their home. Zoe and Queenie had joined Cordelia's counsel and helped run the academy, each taking charge of half the girls organized by last name. Zoe and Kyle have continued their relationship, and over the past year his mindset has continued to improve drastically. Madison began helping around Miss Robichaux's more, mainly calling out girls when they were having a breakdown over a boy or missing makeup, but nonetheless help. Things were running smoothly, Misty continued to learn all she could about the wild life around her through Cordelia, and had been asked to teach her lessons to the other girls in her own class. Misty protested at first, "Miss Cordelia, I'm honored but don't ya think you'd be better ta teach the girls than me?", but Cordelia shot her a look usually reserved for those few challenging students at the academy that liked to test the supremes temper. "Misty, there's no one I trust more to show these young witches the ropes. With all we have now, the academy needs someone as loving and nurturing as you for these girls to look towards for guidance. You'll do this job better than I ever did, the girls already adore you more than they ever gave interest in my lessons. You're a rare one Misty Day, don't forget that." It's safe to say there was little argument from Misty after that, the words striking at her heart and making her fall more in love with the other woman at every syllable. 

Today, Misty needed space. Needed time alone with her beloved nature, to get away from everyone within the white walls she'd grown accustomed to calling home. One of the girls had managed to find the obituary created when she'd been burned by her family, wanting to write a paper over her favorite professor in place of a family related essay in another class, and had spread the news that today was her birthday. Before in her time living at the swamp Misty didn't mind her birthday, it was just another day for her to tend to the plant life and animals surrounding her. But now, Misty kept it to herself, not wanting to be pulled into the spotlight of the academy anymore than necessary, preferring to have her place in the shadows where she could practice with Cordelia and fawn over her in private while just being Misty. After almost being forced into unwanted Supremacy, anyone would want to be just them for a change.

Misty grabbed a nearby watering can, flowing back into the plants whose company felt calming compared to the girls of Robichaux's today. The greenhouse was special to Misty, she spent time in private here, or in company of Cordelia who seemed to be the only other witch interested in the greenhouse and its contents. Here she could simply be, mother her nature in peace and let her mind rest as she hummed Fleetwood Mac to herself and foliage. She'd listened to Stevie Nicks as a child, feeling a pull towards her she didn't quite understand till she discovered her own abilities in witchcraft. Of course, her family wasn't well off and didn't believe in a multitude of material possessions, but she had managed to scrape up enough of her own to get a few records when they would run a special in town. She was able to hunt down a few more as she got older, but with the plummet of record sales and production, she came across less and less. Needless to say, her collection was missing quite a bit. Every time she went into town with Cordelia or any other girl that asked for her company, she ran into the antique shops or resale stores she knew housed a collection, but always found ones she'd already owned. Misty was content though, she had her Stevie, and considered those songs for her. She continued to hum Landslide and didn't notice as Cordelia entered the greenhouse.

"I take it you needed some time away from the girls today?" Misty whipped around to face the new soul in the room, not as surprised by her sudden presence as she should have been.

"Am I that obvious?" Cordelia just nodded, her small smile quickly growing for the taller blonde.

"I think the look of utter dread and misery you gave as the girls began shouted 'Happy Birthday' down the hall after you earlier was enough." Cordelia slowly made her way around the plant life and towards the work bench closest to the counter which was littered with beakers and burners for her and Misty to practice with. Misty took in her form as she walked, looking towards the floor in front of her. She looked radiant, Misty had to bite her lip to keep from telling the blonde Supreme all the things she wanted to do to her. Cordelia floated around the plants in a slim black sweater that accented her curves in ways Misty almost wished it didn't just to give her libido a fighting chance, and a pair of skinny jeans that the girl had never seen her wear before, cupping the curves of her hips just right down to her matching black flats. Even in a more casual outfit Cordelia looked every bit as stunning, and if possible stole the girls heart just a little bit more.

"Well, I don't exactly see the big deal bout today Miss Delia. It's just another day ta me. Though I'd rather spend it here amongst the nature, it's got a much better vibe in here today dontcha think?" Cordelia looked up at the girl with sadness written clearly across her features.

"Misty, today is so special, you never know when a birthday might be your last…” Cordelia slightly blushed, realizing Misty had believed many a birthday had been her last, “You should treasure the blessing of another year, especially all we've been through in this Coven." 

Misty gripped the water can with force, anything to keep herself from running to the other woman and pushing her against the counter, kissing her senseless. She was so caring, and she didn't seem to notice how amazing she truly was. Misty wished more than anything for Cordelia to know how special she truly was.

"Misty I um, well I kind of did something special for your birthday this year and I was going to wait till all the girls went out for the evening but I thought now might actually be a better time." Cordelia looked nervous as she spoke, something Misty never really saw anymore once she became the Supreme and found her confidence. Misty worked her way the short distance around her beloved flowers towards Cordelia, the vines and petals of each plant seemingly nudging her closer and closer to the woman she held so dearly.   
      
"Ya know ya didn't have to do that?" Misty looked at Cordelia through her lashes with a smirk as she took a seat in the chair across from her at the table near her work space.   
      
"I know but I wanted to. So I know how much you love Stevie and her music so I got you this," Cordelia spoke as she rounded the table and presented Misty with a small rectangular object, similar to the phones most girls at the academy owned, "It's called an iPod. You can scroll through and listen to music through the headphones, anywhere you go. I went ahead and downloaded every Fleetwood Mac or Stevie Nicks song I could find, including the live recordings." Accepting the iPod from Cordelia, Misty held the small black rectangle in her hands.

"Miss Cordelia, I... I don't know what ta say." Misty turned the small device over in her hand, investigating the grand gesture Cordelia had presented her with. 'How in the world can all those songs fit into this tiny little thang? I don't wanna make a fool outta myself by askin, I'll just have one of tha girls show me later.' Misty thought as she took in what Cordelia had done.

'I wonder if she knows she has the iPod upside down?' Cordelia thought. "Here, let me show you how it works." Walking behind and reaching her arms around Misty's soft frame,  Cordelia swiped up on the screen, showing Misty how the device worked as well as all the songs she'd fit onto the small screen, letting her hands linger on Misty's softer ones for longer than necessary. Hoping Misty didn't notice, Cordelia tried hard to keep her attraction for Misty to herself. Misty stared in awe at the screen, simultaneously sneaking glances up at Cordelia’s face so close to her own. Tears pricked at her eyes at what must have been hundreds of songs. She saw ones she had from her records, along with ones she'd never heard and couldn't wait to lay around or twirl to.

"Miss Cordelia... I don't even know what to say to ya right now. I can't believe ya went ta all that trouble for, me. This means the world to me, I can't even begin to tell ya what you mean to me right now. Thank you." Turning in her chair, Misty reached out and wrapped her arms around Cordelia. Sliding into her warm embrace, feelings overwhelming as she quietly let tears fall in sentiment.  
      
"Really Misty it's no big deal," Cordelia said as she lingered in the the girls arms before pulling away. Sliding her hands down Misty's arms, she shoved down the slight pang of jealousy. Cordelia walked toward the counter behind the table, her back now to Misty in order to hide her face as she spoke. "You love that music of yours more than anything, so I knew it would be something special for you to have. Hell," Cordelia started to chuckle, "some days I wonder if there's anything that would mean quite as much to you as Stevie does."   
      
Misty's head shot up, looking Cordelia square in the back of her head feeling the sorrow laced in the other woman’s voice. 'She really doesn't know how much I love her?' Even though she’d never shared her feelings, Misty at least has assumed Cordelia understood how much she meant to her, especially after the Seven Wonders. 

“Are ya askin' if I were asked ta choose between Stevie and... something else, if there would even be a contest?"  
      
Cordelia turned to look at the girl in the eyes and simply gave a small smile and nodded, not quite seeing the sincerity behind Misty's eyes at the topic or sensing the seriousness behind Misty’s softly spoken question. Giving her head a curt nod, as if she was dislodging some unspoken thought, Codelia turned back to her work, and barely heard as the young blonde spoke again.  
      
"Well, if I had to make the voice between ya and Stevie, Miss Delia, I think Stevie would end up bein' really disappointed that my choice wasn’t her."   
      
Surprised by the softly spoken statement, Cordelia immediately turned to find Misty standing from the chair and walking towards her with a new look in her eyes. Cordelia couldn't help but follow the length of her body, pausing on her breasts then following down to watch the sway of her hips through her dress. Misty truly looked gorgeous in the flowing, red long-sleeved dress, her natural curls framing her face and her natural beauty only enhanced by the witches dark makeup. Misty reached down and grabbed at her wrists, drawing the woman's attention back up into her own eyes where she again found her voice.  
      
"You mean, if you had to choose me or your music, the thing that practically sums up your personality and emotions and you…you'd choose me? Misty I'd never ask that of you, I'm not that important. Stevie means... everything to you." Cordelia looked down staring at where Misty held her wrist, she might have feelings for the young girl but Cordelia was just her teacher, her mentor. She didn't mean anything more than that to Misty as much as she might wish she did, and while the girls words made her heart flutter in her chest like her ex-husbands never could, she knew Misty was just being Misty. Sweet, caring, and through and through a beautiful soul.  
      
"Is that really what ya think Cordelia?" The use of the supremes first name brought her head shooting back up and eyes back into those of Misty's. The young witch saw something in Cordelia's eyes she'd never quite been close enough to see before, and decided it was time. "Cause if I didn't have ya around, Stevie's words wouldn't have the same meanin' anymore. Stevie used to mean everything. Livin' in the swamps, Stevie‘s music was all I had. But here, from the moment I walked through the front door under the protection of our Coven, this has been home." Sliding her hand down to interlock their fingers, she said, "You have been home Miss Delia. Stevie used to be my everything because she was my only thing. But now she's just apart a who I am. You…you are everything Miss Cordelia. I'm not sure I'd know what ta do around here if ya weren't here for us all, here for me."  
      
Cordelia searched the blue eyes in front of her, tears fighting to fall from her own. Misty reached up to touch Cordelia's face so softly, like a whisper. Something snapped in Cordelia and she grabbed Misty by the front of her dress and pulled her lips against her own. 

Misty stood frozen for a moment, shocked that she had not only confessed how she really felt about the other blonde but now she had Cordelia Goode pressing a kiss to her lips. Cordelia pulled back almost as quickly as she'd leaned in, with a blush darker than Misty had ever seen adorning her cheeks. "Misty, I'm sorry I think I might have overstepped-" but Cordelia was quickly cut off when Misty launched forward and reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss.   
      
Cordelia ran her hands up into the wild blond curls, grasping the soft hair at the back of her neck and groaned, not willing to let her go now that she had Misty within her grasp. Misty curved her hands around the other woman's waist pulling her close, their body touching and sparking a new desire. Misty ran her tongue along the edge of Cordelia's bottom lip before nipping at it lightly and drawing a moan from the woman, gaining access to slip her tongue into her mouth. Cordelia's grip on her hair tightened as she ran one hand down and cupped the swamp witch's breast. Misty let out a moan into their kiss, sliding her hands down and lifting the Supreme onto the counter behind her, stepping between her jean clad thighs and not caring that in the process they knocked over some lab equipment. The Supreme pulled back panting heavily, resting her forehead against the young witches now directly in front of her. They sat trying to catch their breath, the Supremes legs wrapped around Misty’s waist, Misty’s hands caressing the small of Cordelia’s back to keep her upright on the table.   
      
"Misty, honey, maybe this isn't the best place to try this right now." Cordelia struggled to form words as Misty began kissing down her jaw and nipped below her ear, a place Cordelia didn't realize was so sensitive until now, making her gasp.  
      
"As right as I think ya are Miss Cordelia," Misty said between her explorations of the older woman's neck and shoulder, "dontcha think this is actually kinda the perfect spot for us?" Licking back up her neck Misty continued, "This is where we've spent all our time together, just us, away from the house and stresses of everythin' else. It's always been a fantasy of mine ta take ya here on the counter, which is beginin' to sound real damn good, right here, right now." Misty continued nipping, licking, and kissing at Cordelia's neck, causing moan after moan that made Misty's eyes roll to the back of her skull.  
     
"Misty, honey,” Misty was quickly falling in love with the idea of being Cordelia’s honey, “I love you but I think it's time you started calling me Cordelia.” the supreme panted out, trying to form the words against Misty's assault to her neck. Misty froze against her neck, and raised back up to stand fully between Cordelia's legs to better look her in the eye.  
      
"Did ya... did ya just say ya, loved me?" Cordelia's eyes widened in fear, she hadn't meant to say that, Misty had just kissed her for the first (or was it technically the second) time for god's sake! Before she could apologize and attempt to fix the mess she'd made, Misty crushed her lips back to hers, one arm circling Cordelia's waist pulling her closer, the other around her neck, murmuring "I love ya too" against her lips. 

Cordelia grinned into the kiss, pulling back faster than Misty would have preferred to keep it from deepening too far again. “Well, for our own safely as well as the lab equipments maybe we should take this up to my bedroom?" With that, Misty moved back enough to let Cordelia down from the counter, quickly grabbing her wrist to drag her out of the greenhouse as fast as she could. She paused momentarily, turning to the shorter of the two with a questioning look before grabbing the iPod from the table top.  
      
"Is there anyway to listen to this…without headphones...?" Cordelia laughed, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck as she brought her into a sweet kiss.  
      
"I have a speaker in my room we can hook it up to." Misty's eyes grew wide, once again grabbing Cordelia and racing from the greenhouse as fast as she could. It’s a good thing Cordelia perfected her silencing spell quite some time ago.  
      
"Best birthday present ever."


End file.
